No Promises
by Secondhand Soul
Summary: Captain Kratos Aurion of the Tethe'Allan Knighthood receives for a private meeting the very Half Elves who have been spreading rumors about the city on his watch to results unexpected by both parties. Complete. One shot. Kharlan War Era.


They had been brought to him rather hastily at his request, bound up, their eyes frantic, filled with frenzied worry that only came with genuine concern. That was his first observation upon seeing them, pushed harshly into his office by a member of his company, whose face was contorted in mild disgust at his assignment. The door shut with a click and he stood, staring at them, observing every twitch of their facial muscles, ever straining of their arms against their bindings, every quiver of their jaws.

"You've been quite vocal, haven't you." He stopped in front of them, crossing his arms over his chest, his tone full of certainty. It wasn't a question, but a statement of fact, unalterable. "The townspeople were so disturbed that it reached the ears of my Liege, which is why you are here now."

The woman opened her mouth as if to speak, but the child cut her off, impassioned voice rising to a fever pitch. "Please! You have to listen to us! The lives of everyone in this city depend upon it!"

His brow arched, though his face remained classically impassive, unmoving and unspeaking. Usually he would ask why they didn't follow official channels, but considering the situation … Well, they would have been turned away at the door.

"Please! You're Captain Aurion, right? You have to be able to do something!" the boy pleaded again, the depths of his eyes undoubtedly earnest. "This was all my idea," he explained. "I wanted to get your attention because you're the only person who might have the power to do something! To get them to listen!"

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, eyes darting momentarily to the woman, who looked up at him with a beseeching expression. To himself, he wondered what they thought they could accomplish alone, two Half Elves alone in the Capital of the country that hated them the most. It was reckless coming here, there was much left to risk, especially if the rumors of what they'd been uttering were true.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what the problem is," the words pushed past his lips, perhaps against his better judgment, in light of their curious and earnest expressions.

Relief flooded their faces, and if they hadn't already been kneeling before him, forced to their knees upon entrance, he might have expected their knees to wobble. "Oh thank you," the woman muttered, lips trembling, though the boy just smiled his widest and most impressive smile before continuing to speak, voice suddenly very grave.

"My sister and I've come here to report a very serious matter," the boy paused, possibly to gather his wits about him, though he could not be completely sure. "We overheard the Sylvaranti military on our way here, when we passed them. There's no doubt about it, they're planning an attack."

He was compelled to ask for proof, for specifications or evidence, but he could not bring himself to. Looking into their faces he could see nothing but the truth, and if they were Human there would be no doubt in his mind or anyone else's that they were being honest. Their word would be taken at its value and the claim investigated …

But as it was …

"This is problematic," he admitted, "but I believe you."

The look on their faces might have been humorous were the situation anything but what it was and were Captain Kratos Aurion anyone other than himself. He could not blame them for their surprise, after all, were he in their position he would not be expecting to be believed.

"It is foolish, I believe," Kratos began in way of explanation, "to lightly dismiss such a serious charge from people who so freely and altruistically give it and great risk of personal peril."

Their mouths hung open in disbelief still, so he continued. "I will have you freed and you will come with me to an audience with the King, something that will take me a few day to procure, in all likelihood," he was not so high ranking that he could simply see the King whenever he wished. "In the meantime, I intend to keep you close, so I can be sure you won't cause any trouble." He paused deliberately, "For other people or for yourselves."

"I – Um," the boy stuttered, shell shocked.

"Thank you," said the woman breathlessly, her face flushed in relief, trembling again. "I never expect you to …"

"To what? Listen?" he snorted.

"As I've said already, it's foolish to dismiss a serious charge from people who give so much at such great risk. I don't doubt your intentions. Whether or not you're correct remains to be proven," he said as he picked up a dagger from his desk, unsheathing it to kneel behind them and cut them free from their restraints, noting as the rope fell away that their wrists had been rubbed raw. "I make no promise of success."


End file.
